


Southern Heat.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Storms, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Welcome to Texas, Captain Strand. I’m glad you’re here.”
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Southern Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrified doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about uploading this - hopefully it's not the worst thing you've ever read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

“You don’t have storms like this in New York?” Owen glanced back towards the door when someone spoke. 

He smiled seeing Captain Blake standing in the doorway, one hand shoved in her pant pocket, while the other held a mug of coffee. 

Owen shook his head in answer to her question. “It can get bad, but not destroy a house and flip a car between two buildings bad.” 

Michelle chuckled, “Welcome to Texas.” 

Owen he’s turned to the window, “Want to come join me?” 

Michelle smiled, “I would love to. What exactly are we looking at?” 

Owen waited until she was stood next to him, waiting until he could see her out the corner of his eye before he told her that he was looking at nothing in particular.

“The skyline, I guess. Hoping to catch some lightning.” 

Michelle chuckled. “Well, you’re in the right state for it. Summer storms are much better, you know. When the heat gets too much, and you’re just about ready to melt, the sky gets dark and angry, and all hell breaks loose.” 

“Sounds very poetic.” 

Michelle glanced over at him. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

“I look forward to summer then. I hear the southern heat is on another level.” 

“The humidity, maybe, but it’s not too bad. But I am Texas born and raised, so, we’ll see,” She shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee, not looking at him when she continued. “If you’re planning on staying, that is.” 

Owen took his eyes off the sky for a moment, tuning his head, frowning a little.

“You think I’m leaving?” 

“I wondered if you were staying.”

“Same thing.” 

“Still an indirect question I would like an answer to.” 

Owen smiled, shrugging a little. “I think I might stick around. The weather is pretty interesting, and the company is pretty decent too.” 

“Pretty decent?” She asked.

“Captain Blake, are you fishing for compliments?” 

Michelle laughed, shaking her head. “I can compliment myself just fine, thank you, Captain Strand.” 

Owen opened his mouth to reply, but Judd interrupted them both by clearing his throat. 

“Just got another tornado warning, Cap. They want us on high alert.”

Owen nodded, before turning back to Michelle. “Sixth tornado warning in four days.”

Michelle chuckled, downing the rest of her coffee, turning to Owen, with a sweet smile, and glint of humour in her eye.

“Welcome to Texas, Captain Strand. I’m glad you’re here.” 

She walked out before he could reply, and he didn’t get that chance to tell her that with her company around the station house, he was pretty glad he was there, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much loved and appreciated, I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


End file.
